Father and Son
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: A talk between Ozai and Zuko about his mother.  While talking, Zuko begins to speak about all the qualities of his mother, hoping he can pry empathy into Ozai's cold heart of hate.


**Father and Son**

**By Shocking Revelation**

Zuko was troubled by his father's selfish concealment. For weeks since the war ended, he had been constantly interviewing his father, trying to get word on where his mother was located. Each time he had no success. For Ozai merely taunted him with details that Zuko could not comprehend. He was beginning to feel as if he was running out of time, and that his mother wasn't alive.

One day, while standing outside of Ozai's cell, awaiting him to finally confess on where Ursa was hidden, Zuko tried a different approach. He began to talk about all the positive qualities of his mother. And what joy she brought to his childhood.

"What a pretty smile she used to have," he said softly.

"I remember how she used to wake me up some mornings, tickling me and smiling as bright as the sun in the sky. Man I missed those times."

Ozai grunted rudely in his cell, pretending to ignore his son's cheerful reminiscences. He knew what he was trying to do and clearly wasn't going to become a victim of it. The Avatar had already turned him into a pathetic weakling; there was nothing else he could do that would hurt him. But Zuko wasn't going to ease up on his interrogation. He intended on receiving answers, no matter how long it took him to get them.

"Her voice was lovely as well. Whenever I had trouble sleeping, she used to sing to me old lullabies that would calm my nerves to where I could drift off to sleep. It was so soothing. I don't think words could describe the sound of it. But if I had to compare it to anything, I would compare it to the voice of an angel."

"Do you remember when she sang at my birthday party one year?"

Ozai turned his back towards his son. He grunted again heavily under his breath, while muttering heartless comments quietly to himself.

"I remember when I first asked her what love really was," Zuko continued.

"She said love is when you devote yourself completely to another person. You cherish everything about them, and are willing to do anything to make them happy."

"In case of your father," she said. "I adore him more than any other man on earth, which is why I accepted his proposal."

"Do you still love daddy, even though he can be so nasty sometimes?" I asked.

She gave a long sigh and thought over her choice of words carefully, before answering.

"Yes, Zuko. Despite your father's flaws, I still love him dearly. He is my soul-mate and forever I believe we are destined to be together."

Ozai's face began to cringe at Zuko's sympathetic words. After all he did to Ursa, how he treated her, what he did to her, how he took away the person who brought his own children into this world. Maybe the Avatar was right. Maybe he was a terrible person that the world would be a lot better off without.

No. He wasn't going to let his treacherous son force him into a state of empathy. His life was destroyed because of him. And his actions could never be forgiven, no matter what method he tried to expose him too.

Zuko fiddled with his fingers, while he thought of more qualities of his mother. Each painful memory that entered his mind caused a tear to slowly drip down Zuko's cheek. He hadn't seen his mother since he was eight years old. Barely a middle-aged child, she left Zuko to dwell in the madness world that his father was creating.

But now the truth would be revealed. Zuko knew he was slowly breaking into his father's mind, and unleashing empathetic thoughts so he could feel remorse for his actions.

Though Ozai tried to deny the power his son had over him, Zuko could read through his expressions like a picture book.

"I remember the way she used to dress too," Zuko continued. This time with a hint of sobbing in his voice.

"She used to wear the most elegant gowns I've ever seen, to parties. She was like a fiery angel, basking in the moonlight. Her long black hair flowing down her back, her ruby crested necklace, wrapped gently around her pretty neck. The gown she wore was yellow and red, like our insignia. It was draped with reddish lace, which dripped down to the floor. When she came down the stairs and into the parlor where the party was being held, I remember people gawking astoundingly at her as she strolled down the steps.

Everyone soon began dancing, and while you talked with your generals about invasion plans or something, I sat alone on a chair watching everyone dance together in harmony.

Azula used to teased me how the girls never liked me, because they thought I was ugly.

I used to believe her insults, thinking that she was right. I wasn't attractive. Then, mom came up to me and offered me her hand. I was puzzled as to why she wanted me to dance with her, when she could dance with you or any other high-ranking citizen."

"But she took my by the hand gently, and led me over to the middle of the room, where we slowed danced together.

"At the time, I was very small. She had lean down a little to place her hands on my shoulders. It looked awkward to some people. I remember even you snorting in disgust, when you saw us together. You didn't bother to take the time, and watch your wife and son dance together. Your entire mind was focused on, the preparations for world domination."

"Whatever you're doing, is not going to work," Ozai spat.

"You feel it don't you," Zuko taunted.

"You feel the guilt for taking her life; you feel sorrow for the pain that she endured.

"All I can ask is; Why?"

"Why what?" Ozai spat, this time with a hint of enmity in his voice.

"Why would you take the life of someone who loved you so dearly, away?"

"I didn't take her life!" Ozai yelled.

"Then where is she," Zuko yelled back.

A moment of silence followed. Ozai banged his head back and forth agasint the wall inside his cell. He felt so weak, so pathetic. His own son was forcing him to feel remorse for his actions. How could it be so? The once glorious Pheniox King had fallen in the hands of despair, all because his son had helped the Avatar. A tear fell down his cheek and onto the cold floor. Ozai was fileld with anger and hatred for the world around him. He may be contained physically, but in his heart he roamed free. For he swore, that one day he would return. And when that day came, he would punish the world brutally for what they had done to him. One day they suffer for all the inflictions they caused him. But there was no point in ignoring his son's demands any longer. Ozai knew he was going to continue to interrogate him until he confessed to where his mother was hidden.

"Freeman's Cove," he mumbled.

"That's where she's hidden?" Zuko asked firmly.

"Yes. Now leave me to rot!" said Ozai.

Zuko bowed his head in giving thanks for his father's answer. He turned around and started to walk towards the door, but before he closed it behind him, he said one last thing. Something that rang in Ozai's ears for all time."

"I forgive you."

**That was a solemn moment for those two. Many of you would probably think Zuko would never forgive his father after all that he has done. But you need to keep in mind, that even parents of children, who have been killed by serial killers, have the courage to forgive them for their crime. This was quite intriguing to write. hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
